


friends.

by taeyongists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun - Freeform, M/M, jaehyun fell for him bros, lee taeyong - Freeform, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongists/pseuds/taeyongists
Summary: jaehyun could right a full novel about the things taeyong means to him but he would always just be taeyong's best friend.





	friends.

**Author's Note:**

> my first story uwu

lee taeyong. gosh that name makes jaehyun melt. he loves it so much. he never knew how hard it would be to not fall for taeyong until it was too late. the person that makes his heart skip beats, his cheeks a dark shade of red, his palms sweaty, and his breath uneven is his best friend.  _friend._

oh how much he would love the world if it wasn't cruel enough to keep them as friends. because friends with taeyong, best friends with taeyong, that alone makes jaehyun flustered. how taeyong always finds the need to intertwined their fingers together, his small delicate fingers with jaehyun's. how he can't seem to fall asleep without jaehyun holding him. 

no—jaehyun knows they're just friends. but wouldn't friends just sleep in different beds? why does jaehyun feel a different kind of love towards taeyong than he does towards, per say, mark? why does jaehyun treat taeyong different than everyone else? he's scared people could tell his love isn't something friends share. but he can't help it when taeyong looks up at him, his eyes big and holding so much light in them.

sometimes jaehyun wishes taeyong treats him differently than others. that taeyong loves him in a way friends can't. though jaehyun's dreams are torn into the smallest pieces when he sees the beautiful boy he holds all the time with  _her._

her the one he smiles the most with. her, the one he loves the most with. he's never met a luckier girl than park sooyoung, she gets to make stars shine right in front of her. they must feel like their hands fit perfect together, that their smiles share memories together, their eyes hold love  _together._ but jaehyun can't help to think that their hands can fit like meant to be puzzle pieces, that they can share better memories, they can hold more love. 

and here is jaehyun right now, a love-sick puppy holding taeyong in his arms late at night, playing with the brown fluffy hair that tickles his neck. oh he knows how much this tortures him, but it feels so good only when it happens. when it ends is when it hits for the poor boy.

"i was thinking we can watch a movie together! by the end of it, we would probably be asleep" taeyong stated, looking through the movies in his netflix account. jaehyun hummed, staring down at the boy with a smile. taeyong took that as a yes and picked a random movie, laying his head back down on jaehyun's chest. "i want to show you something after classes tomorrow if that's fine with you" taeyong asked, voice lazy and light. "sure tae, whatever you want."

—

jaehyun walked to taeyong's class building when he knew it was ending soon. he waited for the boy with a smile adored on his face. he just had to leave one of the cutest things he's ever seen. mark, the boy he watched grow up, finally asked donghyuck out. he remembers how mark would run into taeyong's room, knowing jaehyun was in there, holding his pillow and telling the two boys everything he knew and thought about donghyuck. how his ears would turn red when he thought of his smile, his laugh. and seeing donghyuck finally be the blushing mess when he kissed the younger boy today made mark feel so good. 

because of this, jaehyun was already in a good mood. he couldn't stop smiling but, of course he did. taeyong walking out with sooyoung's eyes on him, sooyoung's arms on him, made jaehyun's heart hurt. he felt like a shadow everytime he sees them together, not worth the attention. he could feel the tears building up in the corner of his eyes, weight too heavy to stay there when taeyong just walked by him. 

so he drove. drove anywhere where taeyong couldn't find him and when he couldn't find a place, he parked his car on a lonely street and sat in there. all the tears, all the pain he's been holding back finally come at him at once. he cries and cries, eyes turning as red as his bitten up lips. he didn't know how long he was wandering until he looked at the time, gosh it was so late. a little part of him still has the nerve to wish for taeyong to be worried for him, but jaehyun knows he's not.

jaehyun turned off his phone long ago, and now he's doing things he never thought he would again. before he went home, he bought himself a couple beers. when he knew he was close, he drank one. so fast, he finished it before he left the car. once he did though, another one opened and is on his precious lips. he walked in loudly, not caring if he woke his roomates up. he heard small footsteps walk quickly to where he was at and the view— _fuck,_ the view of taeyong's big eyes all red and glassy made him cry even more. jaehyun looked like a mess, such a big mess in front of taeyong. all they did was cry, cry whilst looking at each other. taeyong stepped closer to jaehyun and hugged him. he would've expected jaehyun to hug him back. after crying his eyes out, taeyong needed to feel jaehyun's arms around him.

but he felt jaehyun freeze, body so still that made taeyong cry even more. he let go of jaehyun and stared at him, how did he let the love of his life hurt this bad without noticing? he was a total mess in front of him and taeyong hated himself from not noticing jaehyun's behavior though nothing really changed. jaehyun was about to take another drink from the beer in his hand until taeyong stopped him, holding onto jaehyun's wrist. they were so close like jaehyun alwayd wanted, but not the situation he wanted. "stop, please. please let me have this, let me learn how to get over you" jaehyun pleaded, each word holding so much emotion. taeyong's eyes widened at that and so did jaehyun's. after a bit, jaehyun broke down.

_its over, he'll want me to leave. he hates me. he's already happy. i lost him. i lost him._

jaehyun was crouched down on the floor, the palms of his hands on his eyes. taeyong went down with him and hugged jaehyun, "i don't want you to. i don't want you to get over me cause then that'll mean i have to get over you. and i don't want to. i dont want to stop holding your hand, i dont want to stop kissing your cheeks. i want you to hold me all the time, i want to kiss your lips. jaehyung i want to love you all the time, and i really want you to love me all the time too." taeyong confessed, voice shaky and letting out small whimpers and sniffles in the middle of it. jaehyun looked at him with sad eyes, "don't do this to me, please. i know you don't love me taeyong, don't pretend you do. i know you're with sooyoung." he told the small boy and he just chuckled.

"jaehyun, sooyoung has a girlfriend. seulgi and her have been dating for like two years." taeyong told him and jaehyun has never felt so sad and happy in his life. so he kissed him, kissed taeyong like he's been wanting to for years. it felt so right, even a better fit than their hands. jaehyun couldn't explain how happy he was right now. they parted their lips and taeyong smiled before telling jaehyun, "friends sleep in different beds, friends don't treat you like i do, and i know there was limits to what i can do, but friends don't love you like i do."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes bros


End file.
